


When Harry met Milly

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hags, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Harry and Ginny are on the outs, literally, Ginny has a new man she wants to move on with but Harry keeps dragging his toes in finding someone new, because he thinks they are dead.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?” Harry did not want to share what he was doing with the very nosy Ron, no Harry was very happy keeping what he was doing a secret, thank Ron very much.

“Nothing.” He was not doing nothing at all, in fact, what he was doing was very important, but still, Ron didn’t need to know at all.

“You are doing something, you’re always so secretive now, you’d’ve thought that being married to my sister, you’d have learnt to share a bit more mate,” Ron said rudely. 

“No, I’m not doing anything, why are you even here? Hermione kicked you out again? Wouldn’t blame her if she had,” the last part Harry was reasonably sure he’d muttered.

“Oi, no, not at all. Just she wanted the house to be quiet and said you might want some company while Ginny was out of town with the kids. Can see that she was wrong! Apparently you’ve taken after your new hero and turned into a complete berk!” This was the problem. As soon as Harry didn’t want to talk about something, it turned into a fight with Ron about how Snape was all Harry talked about. Which wasn’t true in the slightest, it was just something he’d used as a convenient get out of a conversation fast technique, that he’d overused, a lot, after the whole coming back from the dead. There were days and weeks now that went by where he forgot all about the old bastard.

“Look, Ron, it’s _something_ to see you, but could you find something else to do? Charlie was supposed to be visiting your mum, why don’t you go bother him?” Harry had about an hour to get this done; otherwise he’d have to wait a whole bloody year, and Ron was ruining it for him.

“I can’t believe I was even your best man, you're a complete and utter berk, you know that right. And she’s your mum too, right well, see you never!” Finally the prat had departed and Harry was able to pull out the letter again.

_Dear Father Christmas,_

__

__

_I know I am a bit old for all this, but I have been a very good boy/man for years now. As you are aware, me and Ginny are on the outs, and well, we both agreed that if we both found our true soul mates, we could stop living a lie. As you know from watching us all the time, please don’t watch me in the bathroom, Ginny has found hers and now is nagging me all the time to find mine._

__

__

_We both know who it is, so… Yeah, please can you fix it for me that I get mine back now? Otherwise I am never going to hear the end of it!_

__

__

_Best wishes to the family,_

__

__

_Harry Potter aka the boy who didn’t learn to die_

__

__

_P.s. could you not watch me in the bedroom when I’m alone either, it’s a bit rude._

There, and not a moment too soon. The unique “owl” which was more like a miniature reindeer accepted the carrot and a pet, before whisking the letter off. All he needed to do, was wait a couple of months, remember to put plenty of mince pies and alcohol out, not brandy because everyone left brandy. Then they could finally move on with their lives. He couldn’t wait.

“Oliver’s coming in the morning,” Ginny called into his bedroom.

“Great,” Harry had lost track of the days.

“We promised to introduce the kids tomorrow, you haven’t forgotten, have you?” She stuck her head through the door and was glaring.

“No, tomorrow, yes, Wood’s coming over,” Harry was busy trying to finish off the reports that had suddenly appeared as he was trying to leave for the day. He’d refused to spend all night in the office, so had chosen to bring it home, tackling them as soon as the kids had eaten.

“You promised to bring your paramour, although you could at least let me have some idea who they are?” Ginny had turned the tone to wheedling from nagging. 

“What?”

“Harry, whoever it is you’ve found to replace me, so I don’t look like the villain.” 

“Oh, yes, definitely - what time?” Harry had completely forgotten. 

“After breakfast but before presents, so we can distract them with shinies, little goblins that they are,” Ginny said with an affectionate grin. They weren’t that bad, but put the right thing down and they were pretty oblivious.

“Definitely, completely and utterly.”

“I’ll skin you alive if you fail,” she warned.

“Mhmm,” he vaguely agreed. 

“You did get more mince pies right? Ron ate the last lot we had in, I did send you a message about it.” Harry vaguely remembered receiving it. He’d picked up enough mince pies to feed the entire clan for the whole holiday period, not precisely because Ron had decided to eat everything put in view as a pregnancy eating, when it wasn’t even Hermione who was pregnant.

“Yes dear,” he nodded, returning his attention to the papers. He’d finish the pile off, put out the pies and rum that promised to put hairs on hairs, then crawl into bed. The Night Before Christmas tradition, and stockings stuffed was already done. All he’d need to do was to fall asleep and hope he’d been good enough; otherwise he wouldn’t see past breakfast.

“Potter, you better explain what in Merlin’s crinkly ballsack I’m doing here,” he was woken to a snarling female, smacking him on the chest. Shit, he’d been convinced he was secretly gay and harbouring a crush on Snape, or even Lupin.

“Uh, hi?” He didn’t even remember what she was called. This was embarrassing.

“Morgana Le Fay, you don’t even know who I am, do you? Blasted Saint Potter, there weren’t many of us in our year, and you, you prize prick were one of the few who actually survived.” She was tall and looked a bit like Morgana Le Fay. It didn’t help at all. She wasn’t a Lion that much he was confident, if only because he saw them the most.

“No?” She was scowling at him now. 

“I should let you squirm, I really should.” Slytherin, a Huff would have told him, and so would a Claw, but Slytherin would let him squirm to see how far they could push him.

“Pansy?” Wrong guess, as he was hit by a book.

“Greengrass?” Yeah, he couldn’t afford to be wrong again, only his natural seeker instincts saved him from being smashed in the head by an ugly vase his aunt had gifted him after they’d reunited thanks to Hermione interfering.

“You are a total self-absorbed bastard of the nth degree, you know that.” She’d stopped throwing things, and had her wand out. He was either dead, or she was going to leave. Either way he was screwed.

“No - you need to stay!” She didn’t seem to care, and was busy straightening out her very well-fitting robes. Very well-fitting, maybe it wasn’t that he was secretly gay, perhaps he just was secretly into giants. It would explain how Hagrid came to be… he was desperately trying not to think of what she might look like under the robes, because he wanted to get out of the bed with his dignity intact.

“I need to do no such thing, Potter.” She spat his name like a curse, although he had just guessed her name wrong twice. And come to think about it wasn’t Malfoy married to a Greengrass? 

“I’ll beg?” If in doubt try begging with Slytherin, he’d learnt early on that it usually eased the issue.

“No,” huh, begging had worked for getting Malfoy to actually sign documentation. It’d worked on Zabini as well when they’d had the whole misunderstanding that had the best sweet talker trying to leave the department, a round of begging had Zabini reconsidering.

“Anything, I will do anything,” he offered, and he was blaming the fact that Ginny would skin him alive in front of his children if he failed to produce a paramour. The gleam in his mystery love’s eyes didn’t even put him off, because as Snape would say, he never did think before he spoke.

“Anything at all, alright. Shake on it, and then we shall see.” Her hand did what her body promised it could do, drowned his. Not gay, not gay at all. Very much interested, and she looked amused by it.

“If I grovel, will you tell me your name?” Preferably before Ginny waltzed in and demanded he get dressed and an introduction.

There was an awkward pause, where she looked at him as if she was considering making him grovel too. “Millicent Bulstrode,” she said plainly. Fuck. “I hit my inheritance while you were off playing hero,” inheritance?

There was a knock at the door, and then the sound of small feet pounding down the landing followed by squeals.

“Uh - look, can you just play along, and I will explain everything later?” Because a Slytherin could play along, they were experts at it. Thank Merlin.

“Harry, kids are awake, you need to be down in two,” Ginny didn’t open the door, which was a small mercy as Millicent watched him.

“Coming,” he could feel himself flushing as she smirked. 

“Only if you’re good,” she purred, and boy did he react. Yeah, very interested in Millicent.

Wood wasn’t there yet, the stockings were opened with Millicent staying out of the way in his room, no doubt reading through all the reports. There wasn’t anything confidential or not terribly. Or worse, she’d be going through his clothes, and find the stash of dubious literature he’d been collecting in the event of meeting his soul mate and learning a whole new way of thinking. Still he was probably going to be the bottom regardless, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“Wood’s on his way over, you better have yours coming too,” Ginny pulled him aside to hiss in his ear. The kids were paying as much attention to them as they normally did. 

“She’s upstairs, didn’t want to interfere.” Ginny hugged him, which was as close as they’d been for months. “Should have said, sorry,” he wanted to apologise. Because he knew how worried Gin had been over the whole ordeal. After they’d decided that it wasn’t working, when she found someone it did work with, she’d gotten funny with him, as if it was his fault he hadn’t. Which maybe it had been, he’d not bothered to go and look anywhere, because they were out of reach he’d wrongly assumed.

The floo flashed, and Wood stepped out looking nervous. Harry held his hand up in greeting, which only made the man look tenser.

“I’m going to go get Millicent,” Harry said, quickly leaving as Ginny went to calm her future husband down. A Millicent who was stood with his toys lain out on the bed, muttering at a mirror, shit, oh well, he’d opened himself up for this.

“Harry, I was just talking to my guardian about you,” Millicent had a cat got the cream look about her, and his knees trembled. 

“Uh, Oliver’s arrived, Ginny wants to introduce him when I introduce you,” he said, not looking at the mirror with a face in it. 

“Don’t you want to say Happy Yule to my guardian?” It was a trap, One that he would have to spring, because there was no way out.

“Hello?” He couldn’t make out if they were male, female or neither.

“Potter…” that sound, Merlin and Dumbledore fucking in a whomping willow, he’d not heard that sound in… 

“Snape?” He darted forward to peer into the mirror, while Millicent laughed at him.

“You can do better,” Snape drawled.

“Perhaps, but he offered to grovel and then promised me anything, I could hardly refuse.” There was a moment when Harry saw a look of concern pass across the supposedly dead Professors face, a look of concern for him. 

“Don’t tell me, the dunderhead vowed it?” 

“He shook on it, it took though,” Millicent purred, and Harry couldn’t help but feel the tendrils of fear creep down his spine.

“Potter, you never cease to amaze me to the depths your idiocy will take you to, well the fate is sealed. I expect a fast bonding, once you’ve shaken off the former Mrs Potter that is. No later than Ostara, it will be quiet, none of the fanfare of the first, and it will stick to the old traditions.” 

“Yes Sir,” Harry heard himself say. Bollocks. He’d been so concerned about Ginny not being the villain, that he hadn’t considered for a moment that it would appear to be him.

“I’ll be in touch with your guardian regarding dowry,” Snape continued, as Millicent traced a symbol on Harry’s back.

“My guardian?” He sounded like an idiot. How, after all this time, had he fallen back into being the unsure schoolboy?

“The wolf,” Snape was dismissive.

“Uh, Sir, he’s dead.” Or so everyone was supposed to believe.

“So am I,” Snape drawled, with the faintest hint of a smirk. “I shall speak to him later, he is far more sensible than the mutt after all.”

“I’ll be by later, leave me some food?” Millicent leant over Harry’s shoulder and Snape’s face softened.

“Always.”

He didn’t want to have to go through another five hours like the last. Wood had been nervous and awkward, while Millicent had been amused and at ease. It’d caused issues between Harry and Ginny, as Ginny had taken it as an attack on her and Lions, and another tick in the Harry was always a Snake at heart box. He should never have opened his mouth about the blasted hat. 

The kids had enjoyed the attention, if nothing else. They weren’t surprised by the news that there would be some reshuffling; apparently other children’s parents slept in the same room and kissed each other. Out of the mouth of babes. Neither were any of the Weasley’s when they’d turned up for the rounds. Harry had gotten the “you will always be our child,” speech. He didn’t doubt it, but it hadn’t made matters any easier. Nor had the feud between Ron and Wood over a long not quite dead rivalry.

Millicent had been received like a dangerous bomb, that no one was prepared to touch in case it blew up in their faces. Longbottom had greeted her by name, after recovering from fright. Charlie had leered, in the subtle way he did to all attractive women when Molly wasn’t watching. But it had been Percy who he was the most concerned over. They’d known each other, in a way that spoke to friendship, or something more. There was nothing… inappropriate about it, but it felt similar to the manner that Ron and Hermione had been once, before they’d coupled up.

“So… you and Percy?” He’d waited long enough for the kids to be kidnapped to see all of the cousins before the big family meal in the evening.

“We dated.” She was lounging on his bed, he’d need to get a bigger bed. A much bigger bed.

“Oh?” He was picking up his dirty socks, and nothing more. He was not kneeling next to the bed as she lay there at all, oh no.

“For a while, we decided that there were too many secrets between us to make it work,” she wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, she was busy flicking through some letters he had by his bed to respond to when he had time. Including one to Luna about the lesser spotted Rotvicy that was currently attacking her Wrackspurts. 

“Oh,” his hands felt clammy all of a sudden, and wiping them on his trousers did nothing.

“It was quite amicable, but we did manage to avoid falling back into bed, after the third month,” she sounded so relaxed, and he wanted to look at her but couldn’t bring himself to. He was too… too ashamed. She’d been out there all this time, and he’d had to write to Father Christmas to meet her.

“When did you?” 

“Years ago, we kept in touch, hard not to really.” Which wasn’t reassuring in the slightest.

“Oh?” He was on fire with the conversation, she’d never want to leave him.

“You’ll find out soon enough. So tell me, Harry, how come a prize catch like you has to kidnap almost complete strangers to find a new partner?” She’d rolled onto her stomach, having dropped the letters back where they were.

“Uh, I thought I was gay?” Did he really just say that? “I mean, I’ve been busy with work, and thought that it might work?” He could practically hear Malfoy jeering at him for that resounding success of an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

“So explain again, why the kids were talking about having seen an actual gingerbread house?” Ginny had marched into his office, and no one had stopped her. What was he paying the Slytherin contingent for, if not to waylaid angry - oh, right, yes, even with the solidarity for marrying one of their own, he at heart would always be a lion to them.

“Mor-Afternoon Ginny, Merlin is that the time? I have a meeting to get to,” Harry grasped the lifeline of the not official recurrent lunch date he had with his new wife, to try and hustle Gin out of the office.

“Can it, I can always tell when you think about lying,” Ginny growled at him. He thought he’d been past this now they were with other people, apparently not.

“I’m not lying, I do have a lunch meeting,” date, he’d almost said date.

“Well I’ll be happy to let you go, as soon as you explain why they were talking about how delicious gingerbread was,” Ginny growled louder, stalking forward to jab him in the chest. Which he didn’t mind too much, but only when Milly did it. Which she did a lot, but in the best way, _Dumbledore and Merlin fucking in the Whomping Willow while Voldemort coached_ \- yeah, that did it. Erection be gone. It was like he was fifteen again, with how often he struggled with them.

“They like gingerbread, I can’t see any harm in it,” it wasn’t a complete lie. It just wasn’t the entire truth. Zabini was just shaking his head behind the violent looking ex-wife. 

“I know exactly how many children we have, if the Hag you’ve taken up with even eats a single hair off their heads I’ll be mounting the biggest Hag hunt since the Grimmcades,” Ginny shouted. Harry couldn’t believe she’d said it, he knew that was how she felt, but she’d had the common sense not to say it in public, but to say it here, in a Ministry building, surrounded by Others… 

“Time to go, Mrs Wood.” Zabini stepped forward, the frosty tone positively artic, as Harry gaped at his ex. 

“I’m not joking,” Ginny parted with. Shit, Merlin, Morgana Le Fay and her twenty dancing sailor boys. 

“Potter, need us to call her?” Malfoy was looking at him, the same way that the Lions had when he’d announced his betrothal to Milly. Like he was mad and about to explode into a million pieces.

“Uh, I’ll let her know. Hey Malf - just do some digging for me though, not that I don’t trust Gin won’t calm down, but in case…” Because the last thing they needed was a new war between Others and Wixen, not when it was starting to become a better world for both.

“It’s already on your desk, under the reports about buying habits for Muggles and the latest doping scandals in newt racing. Update on that, they think that there may be someone with the ability to glamour full-sized lizards to appear like they are newts and are using them to cheat. Problem being, we still can’t access the gambling network since we had the leak.” Malfoy sniffed, the leak hadn’t been a leak from their office. Or not entirely, there had been a mix-up in the Ministry with all the mail being rerouted through a new owl service that purported to be 30% more efficient for 10% cheaper. Their department lost two days worth of mail, it’d had been a slow weekend, not so much for Wood’s who’d lost so much work that they’d had to pull other departments in to help cover it.

“Even using Weasley products?” The backroom ones, not the official products.

“Potter, we all know it’s them organising it. I know I said it was going to be Aberforth and Hagrid, but it’s too sophisticated. They’re even streaming it to Muggleborns, Longbottom claimed to have caught sight of it when he was off out with that lot you used to hang out with. Said that people were betting thousands, on newts. It’s not even glamorous.” Which was the biggest crime in Malf’s eyes. If it was a snake then, Harry was pretty sure he’d be helping cover it up, but not for slimy newts.

“Milly thinks that we are all over-reacting,” and Harry was not thinking about all the reasons why she would be saying that. Like how she had a whole swamp full of the things with different patterns and a racing track. Nor how Snape and Lupin had been busy setting up a new computer system with highspeed internet. 

“Tell her that Pansy was pestering about how she’s never in public any more,” Zabini grimaced. Pansy liked to pop in to pour herself over the man, even though both of them were attached to other vicious partners.

“Great, thanks for that, you know now I’ll have to duck,” which wasn’t entirely true. Milly wouldn’t be happy, she’d never quite forgiven him for calling her Pansy.

“Well, thank the Prof for that, because thanks to his - “you can not answer, but you can’t lie”, potion that is currently the staple at all Slytherin gatherings, I can’t lie about not passing it on.” Zabini grinned at him, Harry had discovered quite how many of the Slytherin he worked with had known the Prof was still alive. Milly had told him off for crowing about how only a couple of Lion’s knew Lupin still lived. 

“I can guarantee what her answer will be, although so could you. Anyway, I’m off so I can say hello before I lose track of time and fail to be back at home in time to eat,” again. 

Two weeks past, with no further incidents. He’d left the report about how the Ministry would be forced to investigate with the full weight of the Auror corps if the newt gambling ring grew too large down to increased pressure from the Goblins over loss of income. It hadn’t been read. The Ring died down a little, although he was reasonably sure that the new banking account numbers that had appeared on some emails had something to do with it.

Currently he was focusing on not collapsing into Milly’s lap in a molten heap, or not while they had the Prof, Remus and Sirius over for a family tea. The kids were upstairs shrieking with Teddy, he was glad they’d reinforced the floor as it sounded like they were launching off the bunkbeds onto the floor to see how loud they could be.

“We’ve bought a new holiday home, you’ll love it,” Sirius started as Milly snickered.

“Good job you got that whole inheritance issue sorted, Siri,” Harry tried, he was trying. Sirius was not making it easy.

“Isn’t it just,” Snape drawled as Remus grinned.

“Any other news, barring in spending large amounts of money?” That they couldn’t explain. Because he wasn’t at work, and until someone asked him outright, so far he could get away with not knowing.

“I bought a new bike?” Sirius time spent in Azkaban, and then through the veil had paid a toll on him, even if he was better now. Remus confided that he would never be the same again, but he seemed happier. The Prof even seemed to like him, or tolerate him at the very least.

“I have been approached to go into partnership with the Weasley chain, to work on some special items.” The Prof was smirking at Harry, none of them seemed to have any respect for his job it appeared.

“Anything else?” Because he needed to be able to focus on something that couldn’t be tied back to what he was sure was big business that was only technically legal because it was skirting the boundaries of breaking into the mainstream.

“You’ll be glad to know Harry, that we should be coming to an agreement as to the rights of Others in the next few weeks, thanks to some very generous, anonymous donations to the cause. Millicent and Severus both suggested that instead of tackling things in a foolish Gryffindor manner, that we tackle it as a Slytherin would, through vast amounts of coin,” Remus said merrily, which helped allay some concern on Harry’s part.

“Have you spoken to Malf about it?” He tipped his head back to look up at the love of his life.

“Zabini, Malf is still on the list,” Milly ran a finger down his neck and it was all he could do not to whine. 

“Same reason, or different?” He only asked because he was curious. 

“Doesn’t it all come down to the same reason? He’s a prat of the first order. This time though, it’s because I’m enjoying messing with the irritating ferret, and not for anything more sinister.” Her eyes were gleaming with mischief. 

“Uh, I take it Milly mentioned about Ginny?” He’d forgotten to say anything to Remus over the floo. This was in part because the kids had been about and he'd promised himself never to shit talk their mother. And partly because when he got home at night, he spent vast amounts of time after the kids went to bed, enjoying his wife, or more importantly being enjoyed by her.

“I’ve spoken to Millicent, she’s been warned to tone down the tormenting of Mrs Wood, until after the rights go through.” The Prof answered first. Milly didn’t look too upset by it.

“Percy said he’ll be dropping by with more papers, I told him not to bother you before nine, although he seems to think that you wouldn’t mind when he dropped by…” she had the gleam in her eye, and the Prof merely sniffed. Malf had clearly picked that up from him.

Harry looked up from his work desk again, he was now buried in paper. The Newt ring had died a death, or at least in the amount of reports, with them all seemingly disappearing off to someplace that would no doubt haunt him when he finally found it. Instead, it was reports of crop circles appearing, in the middle of busy streets how he’d not quite managed to work out. Instead of flattened crops, the stones were rearranged in concentric patterns that held no purpose other than to upset easily upset Wixen.

Coupled with the way that there had been a mystery illness spreading through the Ministry that had left only a minimal skeleton staff of mainly Huffs and Slytherin running the show. Just in time for the Other vote to be held. If he’d been a betting man, the latest wedding between Flitwick and Maggy had been the prime culprit. Though it didn’t explain why almost all of the Huffs were fine, considering the amount that had attended the wedding.

“Potter,” Malf didn’t even look remotely stressed considering they were supposed to be covering three other departments at the same time.

“Malf?” He had to get home to be there for when the kids got back from school, he’d also wanted to be there for the vote, though considering who was most likely to be there it would be a walk in the park for the Others. Still, being there to support his family would be the better thing.

“Go.” Harry almost dropped all the papers, if it wasn’t for his superior seeker skills, he’d have caused more work.

“You sure?” Because the last thing he needed was for this to be a prank.

“Yes, and only because Zabini’s already there so won’t know I’m doing this,” Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick. Harry was out of the door before he could finish speaking, he wasn’t going to point out that Zabini would know instantly that Malfoy had been so self-sacrificing.

Milly gave him the biggest shit-eating grin as he weaved through the crowds of Others and Wixen to stand proudly by her side, making it clear where he, the boy who refused to die like a normal Wixen would, stood on the matter.

Remus leaned forward to wink at him, well he took it was Remus, the polyjuice was of Malfoy, and Malfoy never winked at Harry. Malf hadn’t even winked when Pansy had draped herself over Zabini, in front of Zabini’s mother-in-law. If ever there was a time to wink, it had been then.

There was much talking around the issues, before the vote was called. Two raised for against, a further four had tried to but had wavered at the sea of support. Harry merely smiled, the smile he’d practised for Milly because she said if he did it right, he’d reward him - she had. He was still sore from the reward in all the best ways. _Dumbledore fucking Merlin in front of the Prof and Voldemort, while Malf senior marked them out of ten_. That did it, erection be gone. He’d need to talk to the Prof at something to help with the inappropriate erections every time he started to think about Milly, or things they - he thought about the rat’s nest that had formed underneath the kids’ playhouse - that did it.

He’d missed the motion actually passing, partly because he was ignoring the sensation of Milly’s hand possessively on his arse, because they were front row and centre and there was no way the old fart couldn’t see his crotch. He didn’t miss the way she snogged him breathless, before dropping him to embrace Zabini, and then an uncomfortable-looking random who Harry supposed was the Prof. 

“Anything to say on the matter?” A quill was pointed in his direction, no he did not have anything to say, it wasn’t his hard-earned victory, so he ducked behind Milly and pushed her forward. She’d become the - he wanted to say unwilling, but she seemed to enjoy every second of it - spokesperson for the Other collective.

“I would like to say this is a great day for the Magical World, but as we all know, this does little to repair the great harm that has fallen upon those with different backgrounds. It has merely paved the way so that one day, our children will no longer look upon society as Wixen and Other, but as Millicent and Harry,” Millicent purred, standing tall as the reporter gaped at her. She’d toned down her heritage to not overwhelm, but the reporter must have been susceptible. Harry stood between them, and he was hoping it wouldn’t be seen as him being jealous, because he wasn’t - much.

“What next?” Someone else asked, grinning at Harry, apparently seeing through the pretence.

“We let the world calm down from the outrage of everyone having the same rights to vote, to work, to marry and to procreate, before we start taking it over,” she laughed, her Hagness peeking through to encourage others to laugh with her. “Really, we are happy with today. We’ll be fighting for equal pay, now that our members will be able to work, and making sure that it works for all and not just the fortunate few.” She wiggled her ringed hand at them, with flashes of light going off as she looked proudly down at Harry. _The Prof walking in on them having sex_ , no that wasn’t doing it, _the Prof, Molly, Dumbledore and Arthur having an orgy and forcing him to watch._ Yep, done it.

“Some people have said that the only reason you are married is to further the cause?” Luna asked, and Harry frowned before Milly grinned. It had been arranged, of course it had. He’d be surprised if all of the reporters were there of their own volition.

“Funny you should ask, Harry here might be able to answer that better than I, for it was Harry who pursued me, shocking I know.” He didn’t trust that smile, in the slightest.

“It’s true, from the moment I set eyes on Milly after all these years, I knew that she was the one,” he was darting into dangerous ground. It’d been less than a year since he’d met, divorced and then married again. 

“How did he woo you?” Luna asked, and it was a set up a complete setup.

“Well, after he called me the wrong name twice…” there was a ripple of polite laughter, and then actual laughter from the people who had no fear of his reputation. “Harry me that until he met me, he thought he was gay and busy.” 

Stunned silence, and he was never living this down. Ginny would kill him, absolutely stone dead roast him alive and carve him up for the pigs kill him.

“You always were an idiot,” definitely the Prof who muttered in the background.

“I thought, how could I resist someone who spoke so elegantly about how wonderful I was, and he even offered to grovel at my feet so I would stay. When I wavered, he offered me anything, absolutely anything, what girl could resist? You don’t find that kind of perseverance just anywhere. It was a pretty speedy courtship, but we did it in the correct manner, and tied our two houses together.” And like that he relaxed, so what if everyone knew what a complete prat he’d been, Milly said it with such actual affection, it didn’t matter.

“And the future for you both?” Luna asked again, he was going to make sure to get Hermione to answer the next round of obscure questions for her rather spending office resources.

“Any more little feet scampering?” Another asked.

“We are blessed with the current crop, perhaps if it is to be it will be, and if it isn’t then the worlds no worse off,” Milly answered for them both. They’d not talked about more children. He could afford it, in fact he was bloody sure she could, but the mixture of their natures would make it nigh impossible without help. They were both young, it wasn’t something to worry about yet.

“Oi Harry,” Ron shouted from downstairs. Why was it every time he wanted space to do something important, his best mate turned up to interfere?

“I’m busy!” he really was. The tiny reindeer was eating through the bag of carrots like the bunny on the cartoons Dudders used to watch.

“Hermione said you’d be lonely, with Milly out with the kids,” Ron continued to shout. Great, Hermione had wanted rid of her husband again, and shunted him on to Harry.

“I’m busy - give me an hour and then we can go drinking and pretend not to see the tv showing the latest Newt games,” Harry shouted back. The Ministry had given up pursuing it, focusing more on the rearranging of stones that happened every third day. Harry hadn’t seen what the deal was, until one of the designs had been pornographic and he’d had to explain why the woman had a cock. He would never live down the eldest pointing out that Milly often had a cock at night. If it wasn’t for the fact that they gave him enough dirt on the Wood household, he’d be in fear for his life.

“One hour, miserable git.” Followed by the sound of his fridge being raided, Fleur was pregnant and Ron was back in sympathy eating…

_Dear Father Christmas,_

_Thank you for the kind present you gifted me last year, greatly received. I have - I’ve been told - been a very good boy this year, and would like to ask for the perfect to gift for my wife._

_The Prof won’t help, neither will any of the other Slytherin lot, so it falls to you._

_All the best to your family,_

_Harry Potter, the happiest man alive._

_P.s. I also know you are involved somehow with the Newt thing…_


End file.
